


50 Shades of Wub

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: I wrote this over on WattPad. I am porting it over here as I am apparently too explicit for Wattpad.I did not check to see if anyone else made a fic with the same name. Sorry.





	1. Wubba Lubba Dub Dub

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ for sexual themes, language and violence.
> 
> Rick x OC That I made up randomly on the spot. My goal is 50 chapters of smut involving Rick. Every chapter will be a lovely lemon, sensual sex scene or some smutty shat.

18+ for sexual themes, language and violence.

Rick x OC That I made up randomly on the spot for this whole story. She doesn't even have a name yet, and you will only learn info on her through his eyes. My goal is 50 chapters of smut involving Rick. Every chapter will be a lovely lemon, sensual sex scene, or some smutty shit. You can even make a suggestion if you want, that is if you are not afraid...

\---  
Rick's POV  
\---

"Wu-wubba lu-lubba dub d-dub..." I confessed softly to the strange alien woman I had met earlier that day. I was feeling down and out, and she was too, that I could tell.  
"I am in great pain." She leaned in with closed eyes, and her small delicate fingers grasped my coat flaps as she whispered into my ear. I could feel her hot breath tickle the wiry hair on my neck as she rested her temple against mine. Her purple eyes peered into mine as she purred and pulled herself into my lap in a daze. I could barely hold onto my drink, and keep myself contained as I felt my pants grow excruciatingly tight at her close contact. Her understanding of my words confused me, and I was not entirely sure as to what she had meant by repeating them in English...

Until she continued in an intoxicatingly arousing manner.

"Please help me." Her hands smoothed out flatly onto my chest as they disappeared under my coat, and up to my neck. Her sparkling white flesh wrapped around me, and dipped into my hair as she hugged me tightly. I watched her aroused face contort into one of discomfort as she bit her lower lip, and whimpered at my lack of reciprocating her advances. My heart suddenly burned for her as I watched tears beginning to well up in her now, tightly closed eyes, and she began to pull away from me.

I desperately did not wish for her to leave, so I panicked.

Quickly, I reached out to her and pulled her small frame back to my chest in a tight embrace. The sound she made, made it all the more worth my time and effort. Her beautiful glittering orbs looked into my tired old eyes, and I leaned down, gently kissing those soft green lips. She stiffened in my embrace for a moment, then relaxed as she threw her arms around me once more. I let out a low groan as I whispered into her ear with lust and desire.

"M-m-make m-me... Ffffeel ag-gain." Her grip tightened around my neck as she pressed her lips back to mine. Soon, I felt her neediness grow as her hands tightened and pulled at my hair, and she requested entrance to my mouth. I felt self conscience of my breath, but figured she did not care as I allowed her to poke the tip of her long blue tongue inside. I let out a long painful sounding groan as she started rocking back and forth on me.

By this time, my drink was long forgotten as it fell to the floor with a hollow clank, before spilling the rest of it's contents on the cold concrete of the seedy bar I was in. I could vaguely hear a frustrated waiter grumble in complaint at the mess I just made, but chose to ignore him.

This woman... This alien woman was so God damn beautiful. I had spent the better part of my day with her, trying to find my Morty. Now as the night was beginning to creep up, I was unwinding with her a local vagrant bar. We spent the last hour talking about how any magic was just science that could not be efficiently explained yet. Through out the entire day, she had caught my eye with nearly everything she had said, done, and done for me.

Me, some crazy fucked up drunk old man that tried to rob her. 

Yeah. 

That's right. I tried to fucking rob her, but in my defence, I didn't think she would be so willing to literally just hand me what I needed from her. When she had caught me rummaging through her space ship, she was not even mad. In fact, she acted like I was supposed to be there at that very moment in time. Even offered to help in any way she could with out even asking why.

Annnnnd me being the terrible person that I truly am, I played on those trusting eyes and smile. I managed to get all the equipment that I required, and then some, and as I was leaving, those very same eyes held me in an unmovable state. Something about the way she looked at me, made me faulter. Her body language looked laboured, like something was wrong with her in some way. Some how I could have sworn those eyes were begging me to ask her to come with me, and I gave into that feeling, offering to let her tag along. She happily agreed and pretty much abandoned her shit right there with out a second thought.

Now... Now here she was, completely sober, while I was half cut, and she was hanging all over me. Making me... Feel shit.

Some of the other patrons were staring at us, some with jealousy, others in sheer astonishment that such a pretty thing was with such a lanky mother fucker like me. I whispered to her, requesting to leave this place and go somewhere...

More private.

I took her by the waist and helped her down to her feet. Her warm hand crept into mine as she pulled at me towards the door, forcing me to stand and follow her. Her eyes seemed to glow an eerie blue, some what like the glow from a black light, which only seemed stronger in the dingy light of this shitty establishment. Every time she glanced back at me, I saw the lust and need grow stronger.

We burst through the front doors, and made our way through the back alley towards a terrible looking motel. She checked us in, and dragged me up the stairs and into a dark, and dusty looking hallway. Her fast pace made it hard for my long legs to follow, and I swore she was half floating with every step. The sounds of our feet suddenly stopped, as did my body, as it bumped into hers while she fumbled with the lock. I mumbled an apology as she threw the door open and pulled me inside, throwing me up against the wall beside the entrance. Her small lithe frame jumped up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and shoulders. I groaned heavily, and was kissed harshly as I blindly tried to close the door for privacy. Everything was happening so fast, and I wasn't the one to start it.

Nope, this was all her.

I had to break off our kiss as I gulped for oxygen. Hot breath tickled my neck as her lips nibbled on my jaw. I hummed in approval as my hands came to her backside and squeezed her tightly. Her moans were bringing me to my limits, and I was now becoming anxious, and quite aroused. The room was small, only containing a queen sized bed and one side table with a shitty lamp and phone. It came with an equally small bathroom. I managed to manuver us towards the bed, and flopped her down. Her body bounced once before sitting up to madly claw at my belt and zipper. Once she freed me, I gasped at the sudden cool air that hit my flesh, and suddenly grabbed her wrists.

"Na-na-ope. I'll b-be having n-none of that, dess-s-spite the ffffact th-th-that tongue looks f-f-fucking p-p-perfect for a b-blow job..." My mind was swimming in some sort of haze as I pushed her backwards, and stepped out of my pants. Her face was screwed up in anticipational joy, and she squealed in delight as I roughly threw her around, like some sort of ragdoll. She managed to free one hand, and made short work of my lab coat, making it fall to the floor.

I wasn't patient enough to undress her, so I settled for just peeling her panties off quickly and jamming two of my long fingers up in there. She cursed at my eagerness and lack of prepping her. I just chuckled and worked my fingers until her cries matched the amount of liquid seeping from her opening. I smirked at her as she panted, and bucked her hips against my wrist wildly, and I was barely two knuckles deep. A thought had crossed my mind and made it's way straight to my lips as I pushed as far as I could inside of her.

"So... A-a-a-re you in som-um sort of... Of heat..?" I asked her as she clawed at my back, begging in another language, and her beautiful eyes rolled all the way back into her skull. Her tongue was out as she panted and nodded in desperation. My mind was thinking of what sort of race she could be. What ever it was, was certainly close enough to being human, and was definitely compatible with me.

Her hand came to rest at my side as she tried to pull me down towards her. I snickered warmly, and gave in to her needs as I pressed myself up against her wet orifice. She cooed as she felt me dip in and slide out, teasing her more sensitive area. Her back arched as I began to slip slowly inside of her, and she stilled for moment while I filled her. Her eyes opened to stare at me in an odd way, and I felt my heart flutter.

And it fucking scared the shit right outta me.

"Unnnghhhh..." She moaned ever so softly and it melted my heart. I let go of her hand that I had trapped earlier, and peppered her neck with tender but firm kisses. She immediately brought it to my head, tangling her fingers in with my greying locks as she wrapped her legs around my thin frame. Every small movement made her sing for me in a tender acapella of sexy sounds. My hips suddenly jerked back and slammed into hers hard as I set the pace on overdrive. She seemed like the kind that needed to be punished to fullest extent of the law.

And I was certain she was already breaking into my heart. The heart that I managed to keep on lock down for so many years.

Fuck her.

Fuck this.

Yeah.

 

Fuck her like this.

Those sounds...

Fuck those sounds were like the mythical sirens of the sea, and I was fucking willing to drown for her. My every nerve was on fire as I ploughed into her sopping wet hole, causing her to make strangled noises of pleasure along with the slapping of the head board against the wall.

Her face...

Fuck.

I groaned again and panted heavily as I went as hard as I could. The cheap rickity bed was threatening to fall apart as I fucked her brains out. Feverishly, we kissed as I  
pulled put of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. A surprised sultry yelp was heard as I re-entered her violently with a heavy slap to her ass.

"Y-yeah, baby. Th-that sh-shit is tight!" I growled into her ear as our skin slapped together. Her body was shaking ever so badly as I felt her stiffen up and vibrate. I saw her burry her face into the pillows, screaming out in ecstasy as I road out her lengthy orgasm. I closed my eyes as I got closer to the edge, refusing to stop until I was done. My release was building up fast as it had been a long while since I last had any action. It did not matter though, as the sexy woman beneath me seemed pleased with my performance, only stopping me once to turn and face me on her back again.

I felt her hands tickle my ears and cheeks as she looked into my eyes. She gasped and spoke with such intensity that made me stiffen up right there.

"Come for me..." She firmly demanded, and I shook with a loud roar. My fingers dug into her hips as she yowled loudly. I felt my balls tighten, and a hot searing pleasure exploded from my core as I emptied myself into her. I hissed and panted as I twitched inside of her and rolled onto my side, bringing her with me as I fought to catch my breath, and slow my speeding heart. She sighed heavily, and I felt her dead weight as she passed out in my arms. I sighed and drifted off to sleep as I whispered into her ear while I held her close.

"Thank you..."

\---

One is done. Tell me your thoughts!

I want an RP Partner.


	2. Gem Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Second chapter. Here ya guys go!
> 
> And before anyone says anything, no there will not be any crossovers. She is not a Steven Universe character at all. Just some weird ass alien with a secret. (Note for the note: I did make a fucking Gemsona with this name, and she now is based entirely off this fiction.)

"Mmmmmm..." The smell of some sort of meat similar to bacon woke me from my slumber. I sat up stiffly as I rubbed my tired eyes and looked around. On the night stand was a take out box with my name on it. I groaned as I rolled over to it and plucked it from the table. I opened it and smelled the contents and it made my stomach gargle and growl.

Fuck this smells amazing. But where the hell was..? What was her name..? Her boss had called her something... Ah yes, Gem. Gem Galaxy. The name suited her, but it was cheesy as all fuck, so I completely knew it was just a stage name. I was curious as what her real one could be, but at the moment I did not need to know.

The sounds of the old noisy plumbing from the small bathroom in the room caught my attention as I rolled out of the bed. As I went over to the open door and crept inside while gorging on my feast in a box, I could hear a soft humming coming from the shower. Almost like a song. The room was steamy and I saw a familiar feminine form go about washing herself with out realizing that I was even there. Or so I thought. I gently sighed and set the food down on the counter as I slipped into the shower behind her. She did not bother turning around, but I could tell she knew I was there. 

The water hit my skin and I felt every muscle relax. I got closer, the water hitting my face as I wrapped my lanky arms around her fuller figure. She made a soft melodic noise as I rested my chin on her wet mop of dark blue hair. Her arms came up to lay against mine, and I felt her back arch and force her bottom into my lap. I groaned and rocked gently into her as my hands slid up her front to cup both of her breasts. I gave them each a hearty squeeze before flicking them roughly.

That earned me a husky moan, and another suggestive movement of her hips. I obliged her and reached down between us to grasp my now stiff and ready member. I gripped it tightly, and ran my thumb along her crack before my other hand came down to help part her full luscious ass. Again she mewled in delight, and I took that as a sign to stick a finger inside of her puckered hole as I positioned myself at her slippery slit below it.

"Unnnn... Oh fuck..." She gasped as I wiggled my finger inside her ass until it was as far as it could go. My hard cock was pulsing and eager to enter her, but I refrained as I teased her waiting slit. Her hands rested on the ugly outdated tile of the scummy shower as she wined and wiggled her hips. I held back my voice while I tried to keep my focus, but her hips jerked backwards suddenly, and the head of my cock disappeared inside of her tight hot vagina.

"Ah-ahhhh ha... G-Gem... Shhhit" My voice finally failed me, and I finally gave in to my carnal nature. I pushed forward with all of my might, almost causing her to slip and fall, but I steadied her. She hissed as my body slapped against hers frantically. She sure seemed surprised that I was able to remember her name.

"Ffffuck." I whispered into her ear as I bit it, and sucked hard. Her body spasmed with a wonderful pleasure induced seizure, and I could tell she was getting near to reaching release.

"Harder... So.... So cl-close..." I, however, was no where near close. Sliding my tongue down her neck, I stopped at the most sensitive part and bared down. Again she spasmed, but harder, and Gem screamed as I felt her walls squeeze me. I panted heavily, and complied with her request to fuck her harder, turning her around and lifting one of her legs for a better angle. I gripped her neck, slightly choking her as I pressed her body up against the dirty tiles. Gem clawed at the shower curtain, groaning as another orgasm rocked her body. I stiffened, feeling myself come dangerously close to spurting as she grinded against me, making wild sexy noises.

"Oh shit... More... I... I need more..." I panted into her ear, and squeezed her neck tighter. She shook with intense pleasure, and her moans became strangled cries as she tried to breathe. Her hands rested on my wrists gently as I choked her nearly to the point of passing out, yet she never squeezed me to signal for me to stop.

"Yeah, baby... Just... Just take it..." I said as I loosened my grip for moment, allowing her a quick breath. She gulped down as much air as she could before I pressed down again on her throat. Her eyes bore into mine as I gritted my teeth, and looked away for a moment. What I saw frightened me even more.

Trust.

Full undisclosed and endless trust.

But that wasn't what really scared me.

No...

What did was the fact that I felt no need to be rude or to be mean to her. My usual hatred of everyone in general usually led to an intense disrespect for anything or anyone... Yet here I was, afraid to gaze in this lovely alien beauty's eyes, the fear of accidentally destroying this lingered in the back of my mind.

"Look at me..." Gem said firmly, and I obeyed. My hips picked up their pace as I became frantic to finish. Her eyes seemed to arouse me even more as my thrusts became staggered and laboured. I huffed heavily as I bent to kiss those emerald lips. My frustrated movements were rewarded as I felt her sharp nails graze my back. I could feel the hot scratches burn from the water as my blood seeped from their wounds.

"Oh fuck... Gem... I... I..." My eyes slid closed as her hands melted into my hair. My balls finally let go and I came hard inside of her. The feeling of euphoria melted through me instantly, causing everything to go blurry for a moment. Gem's face twisted into that of sheer pleasure as she shook from another orgasm, and milked me of every last drop. I slid my hands off of her neck and around her waist as I leaned against the corner of the shower.

"Thank you, Rick." She said in a satisfied, yet ragged voice. I nodded as I caught my breath, and held her close. We stayed like that until the water began to grow chilly.  
Soon after we got dressed, gathered our things, and left the hotel. At this point, I was rather confused as to what to do next. Now normally, I would just simply ditch whoever, or whatever I picked up for a booty call, but this girl...

This girl was different.

My thoughts led me to think about why she was so trusting, or so willing to just be with me, and my mind slowly dragged itself into it's dark and stormy place. A place where paranoia ran rampant and free. As these dark thoughts threatened to spew out in an uncontrollable rant, I noticed she was suddenly walking away from me.

Again I panicked and ran up to catch her, my arm coming out to grab her wrist. Gem did not stop walking, but merely looked back at me with a wide grin as she slipped her hand into mine. All the negative thoughts slipped away as she gave my hand a squeeze, and darted into an unfamiliar back alley. Odd signs of weird shops lined the messy streets, and many disgusting creatures tried to peddle their wares to us. We kept on going until we reached a dark tent with faded orange squares all over it. She turned back to me, smiled and pulled me inside with her.

It was dark inside, only a few candles lit the small tent. A haze of smoke lingered in the air. It smelled to me like some dank ass shit. Some weird hippie music was playing in the back ground while a robed figured sat at the center clutching a small hookah. The being looked up lazily, and had the eyes of a snail. One red eye moved into the eye socket before it blinked, while the other followed suit three seconds later. The slug monster seemed pleased to see my lady, and extended two long appendages with hoses to the both of us.

"Greetings! Friend, Argante!" The creature joyfully said to her as it shook her hand with his rope like arm. Argante? That was not the name she had given me... Come to think of it... She never gave me a name, and I never asked. I only knew her by her stage name, Gem Galaxy.

However...

The name Argante rang a bell in my mind, and I thought long and hard on where I had heard of it. While I was busy thinking, Gem motioned for me to sit down with her on the floor. As I did, I noticed a dusty tapestry hanging on the wall. It depicted a crudely drawn image of a goddess on top a pile of skulls and bones. Blood was melting from the hands on the tapestry and it appeared that floral vegetation was growing from the remains. A starry sky was the background, and fire was painted as an aura surrounding her.

"Greetings, friend of Argante! Smoke? Free mind!" The creature said in broken English, and shook my hand despite me not offering it up. Gem cleared her throat as she let go of my other hand, and took a box from a shelf beside the large slug-like creature. The smell of fresh Space Weed hit my nostrils, drawing me in to look at the odd looking hookah as she packed it's large bowl.

"Yes. Salutations Claudupe. This is my companion, Rick." She said in almost a sing song sort of way as her hands hovered above the smoking device. Some how, small flames were ignited about above an inch from the bowl and Gem signalled for us to inhale.

The weed was smooth and superbly tasty. I decided it was fantastic as I had not had any time to grab a refill on my flask, and that I should express my feelings about it.

"Fuckin' hot damn. This shit is some primo dank product. I have not had such fine herbs in a long while. How faaaast... Does... Does... Does that... Good shit... Oh Yeah..." I found myself mumbling as the room felt numb and warm. My body relaxed and I felt Gem poke my side with a sharp finger. I jumped with a yelp as I straightened up again. She giggled at me, and I felt slightly embarrassed.

No one ever embarrasses me except my family, and usually they pay dearly for it.

"Ha... Haha.... Oh jeeze.... Fuck..." I began to laugh uncontrollably as I tried to inhale more smoke. I managed to some how do it, but ended up coughing from the fit. I was not mad and that is why I was so amused.

"Curiouser... And curiouser still..." I heard Gem say, and suddenly she began talking in a language I had not encountered before to Claudupe. I was confused as she got up and dragged me to my feet roughly. With out another word she brought me outside where the light seemed to fuck with my eyes. It was far too bright.

Again she laughed at me with that eerie tone, and guided me down another alley way towards my space cruiser. I stood there, staring at it in disbelief, like it was not supposed to be there.

"Here you go, Rick. Just like I promised. I hope you have enjoyed your stay this time." Gem said as she handed me a few memory sticks. Confused, I simply looked at them in my sweaty hands, being only able to nod slowly. I watched as she turned away to leave.

Again I panicked. This time much more then before. I remember that we had a lengthy conversation before she came on to me, before I got clearly more hammered then usual, and I was quite firm that I wanted her to stay out of my business once she managed to find the location of my specific Morty. I fully regretted that conversation now.

"W-wait... Gem, wait, Gem! Please stop walking away, don't go." I practically begged as my hands came out to her arm, and grasped her wrist before she could get too far away. She turned to me, and stopped, giving me an oddly innocent look.

"Yes? Did you require any farther assistance?" She asked dryly, but a hint of amusement was laced with it, and it stung my pride. I bit my lower lip as I sputtered for her to come with me, back to my home as I regrouped. I suddenly felt anxious as she gazed long and hard into my eyes. I swear I fucking felt my soul twist every second she delayed her reply. My heart felt lighter as her mouth turned into a grin.

"Yes. I accept your request to be your companion on your quest to rescue your Morty." Her reply filled me to the core with relief while I pulled her into the space craft with me and we took off into the sky with out incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Name meanings for the OC that I will probably never use outside of this story.
> 
> Gem Galaxy:  
> Stage name, goes by this because of her sparkling white crystal skin, and her galaxy textured eyes. Seriously came up with this on the spot, so I apologize if the name has been used elsewhere. Let us just pretend that I am original. Haha.
> 
> -*-
> 
> Argante - (are-gan-ti) 
> 
> Celtic mythology;  
> Goddess of the underworld (a place of joy and celebration)
> 
> British mythology;  
> An elf or fairy. In some accounts she was queen of Avalon and equated with Morgan le Fay; others suggest that she was a form of Aranrhod. Sometimes referred to as a giantess, or lust personified.  
> Referred to as Argante, Margante, Margante, Argante, Morgan le Fay, Morgan le Fay, Argante, Feimurgan, Lady of Avalon, Morgain, Morgaine, Morgan le Fée, Morgana, Morgen, Morghe, Morgue le Fay, Morgue le Faye, Nimue, Queen of Avalon, Fata Morgana, Lady of the Lake, Matrona, Modron, Morgain(e), Morgan(n)a, Morgue le Fay(e), Nineve, Queen of Cyprus or Queen of Gore.
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Info taken and slightly modified from:  
> http://www.mythologydictionary.com/argante-mythology.html


	3. Argante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So... I am trying to some sort of story happen with this mindless sexapolooza. I hope I am not trying too hard. Haha. Riiiiight...

It was not long until we came back to my home where I parked in the garage. It was night fall here, and I was glad for the cover. I did not nessesarily wish for anyone to question me or my guest. I managed to get everything settled with out making so much as a peep. I was actually really rather amazed with myself. I had not really been a quiet man most of my life, but I suppose the utter lack of alcohol was making things easier to do with out drawing attention to myself.

Oh right. I still had not had one. Did I want one? No... Best not. I had more important things to do, and the high from the herbs her friend had was still right on me like a fat cat on a cheese burger. Looking at the clock, I saw it was only 11 pm, and decided to risk sneaking Gem up to my room.

Big mistake.

The second I opened the door of my shop, the sight of my daughter froze me in my place. She sat there, an empty bottle of wine tightly grasped in her tiny hands, and her face was resting on the table. Dry tears mottled her cheeks, and my heart panged for her. Wordlessly, I went to her, and took off my surprisingly clean lab coat to drape it over her bare shoulders. I took the bottle away, recycling it as I motioned for Gem to follow me up the stairs.

Again my heart panged when I passed by my grandson's room, knowing it was empty. Gem looked over to see the hurt my eyes, so I looked away to open my door. Stepping inside, I threw my shirt to the floor as I went to one of my drawers for some night clothing. A simple white wife beater, and some baggy grey sweats riddled with wrinkles seemed to be suitable enough. I sighed and crawled into bed, laying back to stare at the ceiling as Gem crawled in along side me. She yawned, and curled up, going straight to sleep, while I just laid there, my mind going into over drive.

Time passed until I eventually opened my eyes to see the long thin bands of light of morning through my blinds. The room was warm and I felt slightly more rested.

When had I gone to sleep..?

I turned over to grasp at the space beside me, only to find that no body was there. Cracking a single eye open, I saw a lack of a body, my new female friend, and shot up in bed. Throwing the covers off in a frantic manner, I stumbled over to the door and went down stairs in a hurried manner. My feet made short thudding noises until I reached the kitchen to find my daughter and her husband having a coffee with Gem. When I made my appearance known by clearing my throat, everyone turned to look at me oddly.

Fuck. Why was I suddenly so fucking nervous?!

"Good morning, dad! We were just talking about you with Gem, here." Beth said as she sipped some of her beverage. Gem smiled brightly at me while I rubbed the back of my neck. For once I was left speechless, so I went over to grab myself a coffee as well, taking a seat beside Gem.

"Uh-huh. Good morning..." Gem glanced at me while smiling sweetly, and patted my thigh. I stared at her hand like it had offended me, merely surprised at her boldness around my family. Jerry decided to pipe up, his voice obviously touching a nerve.

"So... Rick. You bagged yourself some hot alien babe, eh?" He said trying to sound confident, and cool. I groaned while rubbing my temples, obviously frustrated with his idle chit chat already. My head bobbed up and down once as I sipped my coffee.

"No beer for breakfast..?" Beth asked me with a hint of concern. It was the first time in months she hadn't seen me start my day with a cold brew.

"Not feeling it today, sweetie." I said honestly, before finishing my mug of caffeine. I got another concerned look as I got up, taking Gem's hand. Jerry's face was full of jealousy, not because Gem was clearly better looking then my daughter, but because *I* was the one to be with such a beautiful woman. I supposed he figured I didn't deserve it. And frankly, I whole heartedly agreed with him.

"Are you... Ok, dad?" Beth asked, and I gave her a genuine smile as I nodded towards her. She seemed to accept my change of moods, all be it cautiously. I turned away and walked down the hallway. We passed by Summer, who gave Gem an odd look before deciding to follow us into the garage.

Greeeeeat.

"Hey Grandpa Rick... Who is this?" She asked as she closed the door behind us. Before I could answer, Gem gave me a dismissive wave of her pale hand, and gleefully turned to Summer.

"My name is Gem Galaxy. It is nice to meet you, granddaughter of Rick Sanchez." She said while she shook Summer's hand, shaking it gently. Summer seemed overly impressed with her natural beauty, and began to bombard her with questions about it.

"I simply love your lipstick! What brand is it? And that hair colour... Just amazing! Who does your hair? Are those contacts?" The words spewed from her lips, making me groan in annoyance. Gem hushed me and informed Summer with so much patience. Patience I did not have.

"It is all natural. It is just how I look. I am an alien... I figured it was clearly obvious..." Gem said as she motioned to her body.

"Yeah Summer, she is naturally alternative. You won't be gaining any insightful beauty tips from her." I said as I went over to the work bench to allow the two ladies to talk. They talked for about another 20 minuets before Summer had to leave for school.

Thank fucking God. 

Don't get me wrong, I love my grand daughter, but she is just like any other self loving teenager her age. Self absorbed and self obsessed, with out a care to the real world that will eventually fuck her into submission. I kept on working on my gun, my mind still lingering on why the Alien had referred to her Argante, and why I knew it from somewhere before. Figuring Gem had gone back to the kitchen with the utter silence that filled the room, I paused for a moment, my thoughts almost drawing to a conclusion.

Apparently I thought wrong about her leaving.

Suddenly I felt her cool hands jam their way down my shirt, her lips skimming over the shell of my ear. I gasped, dropping my the gun to the table. It hit the metal surface with a hollow sound, and rolled away. I grasped her hands, stopping them from their endeavour.

"Gem..." I said, trying to bring words to my tangled thoughts. Deciding on a good order to them. Her limbs twitched as she awaited for me to continue.

"Argante..?" I tried, but she stiffened in my grip, snatching her hands away from me. She did it so fast, that I did not have any time to try to stop her. I whirled around in my chair to look at her as she turned away. Her hands were now in front of her, held up to her chest. It looked like I had just burned her.

The moment seemed to linger, causing a thick tension to waft around the room, like a stale fart with no place to go. It was her who broke the silence first, her voice clear as day while she seemed to focus on the wall of weaponry in front of her.

"Yes... That is one name of many that I go by..." She said, running her hands down her arms and back up again. I heard her give a heavy sigh as my chair made awkward creaking sounds at my sudden body movement. My feet had taken me right up to her, just a few inches apart. My hands seemed to not know whether or not to touch her, but they did anyhow. I was rewarded with her weight being pushed into me.

"Argante. That is the Goddess that rules over the Underworld of joy. One highly different place from the Hell everyone knows of now." I stated as she acknowledged what I had said. Another thought came to my mind.

"That is your real name, correct?" I asked, my hands slipping into hers as I pulled her closer.

"One of them... I prefer Gem. It is all around easier to pronounce in almost any dialect." She said, obviously hinting that I should never call her Argante again.

"That is my old life. I do not speak of it, if I do not have to. I am just a drifting being now." Her voice was cracking, almost as if she were longing for whatever her old life used to be. I sighed, feeling sympathetic to her.

"It is not just a coincidence that the name is the same... Is it?" After I asked her, she turned around in my grasp. Her face was deadly serious, even though sadness seemed to pour through it like a dry cloth becoming wet.

"I am not sure about what you mean..." She said nervously, obviously playing dumb for now. I gave her a stern look, my face obviously telling her I would not accept that answer. She sighed heavily, looking me in the eyes as she spoke.

"It is a name, both blessed, and cursed. My real name is Argante Mayv Tangwystl, but please keep calling me Gem Galaxy." After she finished, my brain's wheels and cogs got a moving. 

Tangwystl... 

That is Celtic for pledge of peace. But the Goddess Argante never went by Tangwystl before. Was it suppose to serve as a mortal surname? And what about Mayv? I did not know enough Celtic or Welsh to know what that meant at all. It must have just been some odd name choice that her parental units gave her. Yes. That was probably it... But even so, I figured it was not, but dropped the subject, and embraced her tightly. I slowly lowered myself to a stool, and we sat there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

Soon my libido bubbled up. I kissed her full green lips, and sighed as she breathed into my mouth. My hands roamed her back until they met with the back of her head, tangling into her long locks. I heard her let out a tiny gasp while rubbed her neck. Her hips slowly started to move, rocking back and forth. I felt the friction build, closing my eyes as my lips danced down her chin to her throat. I licked at her neck's juncture, and was rewarded with more pleasing sounds.

I decided to get a little rougher, moving one hand down to between her thighs to pry them apart. Her legs opened as best as they could for being perched on, and around my lap. It was easy to slip a finger inside of her, figuring she had been ready for a while now. With a bit of coaxing, I wedged three long digits inside of her moist opening. She wiggled on top of me as her hands scraped my chest down to my fly. I hissed at the sharp pain from them as she expertly unfastened my pants. It took all of seven second for her to pull me out of my bindings and slip herself over top of me. With a stoned cold stare, a heated kiss, and a firm grip, she sat down onto me, causing stars to explode in my vision.

"Ffffuuuck..." I groaned heavily, feeling her hips flick back and forth, forcing me to slid in and out harshly. My hands dug into her hips, massaging that set of sweet spots that made her squirm in delight.

The chair started to creak at our movements, and I was pretty sure it would break if we continued our dirty dance. I ran my palms under her ass, and squeezed firmly, lifting her up to twirl her around to lay her on my cold work table. She seemed unphased by it's cold surface and screamed as I ploughed into her with such a force, that the table began to slap against the wall. The wall that the kitchen happened to be on the other side of. Now as sound proofed as the room was, the loud thudding still vibrated through the wall, causing it to shake on the other side.

A photo shook on the wall as Jerry stared at it, completely in awe as how it was moving. My daughter Beth on the other hand, knew damn well what was causing it, and allowed her husband to remain ignorant.

While they were busy doing butt fuck all there, I was busy doing some fucking close to a butt. Haha. My thoughts crashed as I felt Gem's lips smooth over my neck to suckle at my Adam's apple. My knees had a hard time keeping me up, but the pleasure kept me going. Then I felt a sharp stinging pain on my neck near my shoulder.

Fuck! Did she just fucking bite me?! God damnit! That is so fucking hot!

The feeling of her lips and tongue lapping up my blood turned me on even more, forcing my hips to go even harder. I didn't think that was possible for me to do so, but it was. She came with a force that nearly brought me to my knees. Her nails by now were making blood red rivers along my back and shoulders. Everything in my vision was becoming blurred and shaky ask I got closer to filling her with my thick seed.

Fuck I was not going to last much longer. Nope, not at all.

With a few final thrusts, I leaned my face downwards to her neck, getting myself ready for some more kink.

Two can fucking play at this game, bitch.

I sank my teeth down into her glittering white flesh. The taste that greeted me was nothing like anything I had ever had before. It was fruity, but more like candy. A slightly sour candy. Like sour keys from the local mini mart. There was a hint marijuanna to it as well. I found my self literally drinking from her neck as she spasmed in my grip. To me, it appeared as though she were having a seizure, but the gorgeous moans she was making told me otherwise. She didn't even try to stop me as I continued to lap at her neck until the wound closed on it's own.

In a daze, I hovered over her vibrating body. Her after shocks seemed rather lovely, as her eyes were still rolled all the way back into her head, and her mouth was parted so deliciously. I kissed her softly and slowly, savoring the taste of her mouth. Soon, her eyes managed to look at me, and I smiled tenderly at her. Her expression was that of sexual satisfaction.

"Rick... I... I am sorry..." She managed to breathe out. I was confused.

"What do you mean? Oh? For biting me? Haha... Well I bit you back, so we are even." I chuckled dryly. I was only half hard now, figuring now would be a good time to remove myself from her. I pulled away, and cleaned myself up with some paper towel. I handed her some as well, and she got herself decent just in time for a knock to be heard at the side door.

I was still hazy and on cloud nine as I wandered over to the door while putting my pants back into order. The grin on my face stayed as I swung it open to see my good friend, Bird Person, standing there with a box of beer. I greeted him with hug and drew him into the garage, kicking the door shut as I brought him up to Gem.


End file.
